


THE KIDSWAP PROJECT: THE FINAL CHAPTER

by JERRYBERRY96



Series: Universal Randomizer Mayhem [3]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: (again!), (maybe), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Homestuck Kidswap, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robots, Universal Randomizer Mayhem, Weird Plot Shit, merfolks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JERRYBERRY96/pseuds/JERRYBERRY96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have see how the family adopted the wrong childrens.<br/>You have see their life.<br/>Now,<br/>after 4 days, you'll see how a small, infinitesimal error almost destroyed the Paradox Space in<br/>THE KIDSWAP PROJECT: THE FINAL CHAPTER</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SESSION ONE: WAKE UP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kronus88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kronus88/gifts).



3 YEARS LATER  
John POW  
Your name is John Strider, and this is not your room. It looks more like a prison cell. And you have no Idea how you entered inside it. Suddenly you get pestered by Dave:  
TG: John  
TG: JOHN  
TG: JOHN!!!  
EB: sup bro how it goes?  
TG: I’ve been trapped inside a  
EB: a prison cell?  
TG: How do you know?  
EB: because I’m trapped inside one too  
TG: Yes but why?  
TG: Why someone abduct us?  
EB: dunno man. Try to contact the others for help  
TG: I’ve already contacted Jade and Rose but they are inside a cell too  
EB: fuck  
TG: What we can do?  
EB: let's try to smash down the door  
TG: I don’t think that this will work  
EB: let’s give a try anyway  
TG: Ok…  
You cease pestering Dave and try to smash the door, but it doesn't work. It seems to be made in a way that no one can escape from the inside. You then take your two katana and try to cut it down, but it didn’t work because they’re two piece of shit. Suddenly you hear a noise coming from outside and you decide to scream from help: “Help! There’s someone outside here? Can someone help me?” Suddenly a katana pierces the wall like butter and cut a hole in it. When the wall fall down you see a guy of your age who wears a leather jacket, a pair of fingerless leather gloves and a pair of dumb anime shades. He says: “Sup. My name’s Jake. Who are you?” “My name’s John. How you cut through the wall with a katana? It must be made of an alien material”, you say ironically. “I’m not sure but my bro said that it has something to do with some otakus. Anyway, do you want to remain here or you want to come with me?” You come out the cell and start to look around: an enormous landscape of domes suspended on the nothing (and for nothing you mean a black void), interconnected by some bridges. Then you realize that your savior is running away and you follow him. Once you are close enough you ask him: “Where are we going?” “I think that you aren’t the only one abducted, right?” “How do you know?” “Because me and my friend had been abducted too.” “Really?” “Yes! Luckily I have managed to… Wait a minute, isn’t that Dirk?” You look at your left and see a guy in a smoking trying to open the door of a cell with what seems to be a small trident. Jake then says to him: “Sup bro how is going? Did you manage to escape from your cell before I, your knight in a shining armor, came to save you?” “Ha ha ha, very funny Jake. I’ve already told you that I’m not gay. Anyway, I was trying to open this door because I think that Jane might be…” “For the last time my name is JADE!” “JADE!!!” you say, “JOHN!!!” she say. You take out your katanas and try to chop down the door but you fail. “I’m sorry kid, but your katanas aren’t strong enough to cut it down. But fortunately I have almost finished to force the lock… Done!” Suddenly the door open with a ding and a dark haired girl with a pink scarf come outside from it and hugged you: “I’m so happy that you saved me.”, she said, “No problem Jade. Now we have to find…” “Ahem, actually I was the one that saved your life, madame.” “Actually you mistake me for another girl. Also, who are you and that other guy?” Dirk try to say something but he gets interrupted by Jake: “I’m Jake and he’s my pal Dirk. We’re trying to find our friends too.” “I’m not your pal, Jake, you’re more like a pleasant acquaintance. Also, stop touching me, you know that I don’t like to be touched.” “Only by me?” Dirk try to say something but you interrupt them saying: “Can you two stop arguing about your relationship? We are going to have some problems, and for problems I mean a giant horde of robots.” A giant horde of robots then started to attack you with lasers and, after dodging some lasers, you all started to fight back: you use your two katanas to slice them, Jade uses a couple of needles to stab them, Jake use his indestructible katana to dice them and Dirk use his miniature trident to fencing them, until it a robot snap it in half. “MY JUNIOR BATTERMASTER’S BOWLBUSTER STIRRING/POKING SOLUTION 50000!!!” “What?” you say while you smash the robot that assaulted him. “It’s a fork which can be transformed into a spoon and vice versa!” “Sooo, it’s not a small trident?” “Yes!” “That’s. Uttery. Ridiculous.” “Yeah, I agree.” say Jade. “Can we stop arguing now? There’s a shitload of robot that want to blew our fucking asses and a discussion ‘about that overpriced spork won’t save us!”, said Jake. “BANZAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”, said a blonde girl armed of two uzi that launched herself towards the robots. “Roxy!” “Did you know her Dirk?” “She’s a crazy girl who lives on an island infested of dangerous creatures. And is obsessed with guns and fantasy novels.” “Which kind of fantasy novels?”, said Jade. “EVERY KIND OF FANTASY NOVEL.” said Dirk. Meanwhile, you see two other figures that follows her carrying a third one…  
Dave POW  
Your name is Dave Egbert, and you are extremely confused. Today, you wake up from a sort of prison cell and a weird girl saved you and Rose from there, only to be attacked by some robots. While you escaped the girl, whose name is Roxy, saved another girl called Jane, who is apparently a party girl that loves to drink too much and bake cakes, who is too drunk. Because of this you are currently carrying her along with Rose while Roxy shoot down the robots. And Jane says things in her sleep. “Don’t worry Dave, soon we will find the others and we will all escape from there!”, said Rose with a forced cheerfulness. “Rose, I know you’re trying to cheer me up, but I think that you know that we doesn’t have any chance.” “I love sausage parties-SNOOR!-I hope you guys have enough mayo...HEHEHEHEHE…”, sleep-talked Jane, making you and Rose uncomfortable. Suddenly, while Roxy launched herself towards another horde of robots, you notice two guys that looks like John and Jade. Then you realize that they are John and Jade and you call them: “JOHN! JADE!” They notice you and shout something that you don't understand. Suddenly a robot shoot at the bridge, causing you, Jane and Rose to fall down, into the “dark pit of death”. Suddenly, a guy with a leather jacket and an hoverboard saved you from death and carry you to the nearest platform. Once there you ask him: “Who…” “My name’s Jake. Did you two have a weapon?” “Well… I have an hammer…” “Ok. And you?” “My needles are fine?” “Sure they are. Now, go to help the others. I’ll wake up Jane.” While you go to fight you hear Jane puking and her screaming at Jake: “THE HELL JAKE? Why… Wait, where are we?” “No time to explain. Grab your gun and shoot the robots!” “Alright, but you owe me a tequila.” “Can you stop talking? I’m going to be decapitated if you don’t move!”, said a blonde guy who wears a smoking and a monocle, “I don’t know man,... I’ll help you but since I’m just a hopeless alcoholic…” “Alright, I won’t call you...ghhh...help…” “Ok Dirk, hold still…”, said Jane, who aimed her guns and shooted down the robot who was choking Dirk. Meanwhile, you and the others fight the robots, but for every robot you destroy other ten appear, with more weapons and bloodthirst. The fight seemed hopeless but, suddenly, all of them ran away. “Why they are running away?”, said Rose. “Probaby *Probably bcause we kicked theyr ass!”, said Roxy. Suddenly, a door opened in the distance, and two figures came out of there. Both of them wear a bug-like armor with horns on their helmet and a red coat with an hoodie, but except for this their appearance was different: the left one had ram-like horns and a couple of weird looking wands, while the right one have twisted horns and a black gun. Before you can do anything they attack you and your friends, causing massive damage. After being almost vaporized by some energy rays and blowed up by some explosive bullets you start to think that you will die, but then you heard a massive shriek:  
“MHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” You close your eyes and start to pray that your death will be fast and painless. Then the shoots stops and the enemies looked at the door, where a crooked, armored thing with a long golden cane who wears a red hooded robe slowly walks towards them, causing them to exclaim: “DAD?!”


	2. SESSION TWO: LOOK AT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information. And some famous faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's shorter than the one before but I this chapter adds some important informations.

(No more POW because I’m tired of writing POW for now)

Their father looked at them angrily (actually it wasn't possible to see his face since the helmet that he wore doesn’t show his face but it was certain that he was angry), then he touched a button on his left glove and the armor that the assailants wore disappeared, revealing a green skulled being who wear a green suit and a pair of fake orange horns and a gray being with a pair of ram-like orange horns, orange eyes and a red and green dress. The gray one started to speak with a strong Japanese accent: “S0rry dad, but we th0ught that if we…” “ ~~ **%/%d/6E67F6F87EGJGIG768=()(y &(r/)oyiuhyuf%%(/gchjuiervnh8u893yY(/YH/?!!!!!??**~~” “BUt dad, yoU said that we don’t have to interact with them!”, said the other one. “ ~~ **iuGHNUGGnyubh67TYUGH(/()Y &(/T&&TGY=()>OHJIU<uhiHMg7yG.**~~” Suddenly, their dad started to walk towards the kids and, once close enough, he pressed another button on his left glove and spoke again: “ **1 SUPPOS3 YOU 4R3 V3RY CONFUS3D.” “What?”, said Jane. “W41T...StUpId thiing Ii 2hould Have Fix It a l0ng… aH! dONE! W8, is this thing wworking right meow? NO! XOOO < F**(a bunch of Japanese blabbering) **?!?!** **DONE. NOW IT WILL WORK RIGHT. I SUPPOSE YOU ARE VERY CONFUSED** ” “Who are u? Did u adduct *abduct us?”, said Roxy. “ **ABDUCT IS NOT THE RIGHT WORLD. I AM THE SENTINEL OF PARADOX SPACE AND I SAVED YOU FROM A TERRIBLE FATE.** ” “A terrible fate?” “ **I WILL EXPLAIN LATER, NOW FOLLOW ME.** ” “Only if you explain why you trapped us here and tried to kill us with robots.”, said Rose. “ **I WAS NOT THE ONE THAT ORDERED AT THE ROBOTS TO CAPTURE YOU, I WAS ONLY THE ONE THAT PUT YOU INSIDE THE TEMPORARY SAFETY CHAMBER.** ” “Capture? Those things where armed with…” “ **STUN RAYS. NOW PLEASE FOLLOW ME AND SHUT UP.** ” Without any alternative, the kids followed the Sentry along his daughters. Once outside the kids found themselves on a giant bridge suspended on what seems to be the space. Suddenly a starship appeared out of nowhere and the Sentry invited you to enter inside of it. After a short trip, they arrive on a floating island with mountains, lakes, plains,... “ **THIS IS MY HOME: THE INTRADIMENSIONAL ISLAND. YOU WILL LIVE THERE UNTIL I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WILL BE SAFE.** ” “Wat *what? You abducted, placed inside a cell and tied *tried to to kill us because you wanted to safe *save us?”, said Roxy angrily to the Sentry. “ **FOR THE LAST TIME, I ONLY ORDERED AT MY SUBORDINATES TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM YOUR HOME AND PLACE YOU INSIDE THE TEMPORARY SAFETY CHAMBER, WHERE I WOULD HAVE RECOVERED YOU ABOUT 5-6 MINUTES AGO IF YOU DIDN’T TRY TO ESCAPE AND DAMARA AND CALLIOPE…** ” “Who?”, said Dave, “ **MY DAUGHTERS HADN’T SEND AN HORDE OF ROBOTS TO STOP YOU AND THEN, AFTER THE ROBOTS DIDN'T MANAGE TO STOP YOU, ATTACKED YOU DIRECTLY WITH SOME WEAPONS I HAVE EXPLICITLY FORBIDDEN TO USE.** ” After saying that he stared at his daughters, who, embarrassed, looked away. Jake then asked at the Sentry: “Anyway, who are you and why you took us here?” “ **I ALREADY TOLD YOU.** ” “Yes, but you wasn’t very detailed.” “ **I AM THE GUARDIAN OF THE WHOLE PARADOX SPACE, ALSO KNOW WITH THE NAME OF MULTIVERSE. SOME TIME AGO I SENSED A DIMENSIONAL MENACE THAT FOR SOME REASONS WANT TO KILL YOU, SO I DECIDE TO TAKE YOU THERE UNTIL I WILL FIND A SOLUTION. NOW WE ARE ARRIVED.** ” The starship slowly landed on a platform and once everyone descends from the ship the Sentry told to the kids: ” **NOW I WILL HAVE A TALK WITH MY DAUGHTERS IN PRIVATE ABOUT WHAT THEY HAVE DONE, MEANWHILE MY BUTLERS WILL TAKE YOU TO YOUR ROOMS. AHEM, _RU-FI-OOOOH! HOOO-RUUUSS!_** ” Suddenly, two robots in a butler outfit flied towards them and landed a few seconds later. John noticed that, even if they were made of bronze and wore the same outfit they looked very, very different: the left one had black and red hair, a pair of bull-like orange horns and a pair of wings, while the other one wore a ridiculous and strange pair of goggles, had a pair of arrow-shaped orange horns and a ponytail. “ **RUFIOH, HORUSS, CARRY THEM TO THEIR ROOMS AND DO EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO DO TO MAKE THEM COMFORTABLE. DID YOU UNDERSTAND?** ” “8=D< Yes!” “ **GOOD. AND YOU, RUFIOH?** ” “yes s1r! }:)” “ **GOOD, NOW GO.** ” Rufioh and Horuss brought the kids to a tower on top of a hill with a giant tower on top of it. Once inside they asked to at the kids to step on a platform and, once all of them were on the platform, they found inside their rooms. Every room contained the basic furniture and a lot of cool stuff, like a collection of movies, an armory, a massive amount of video games and, strangely, a cocktail bar who serves only non-alcoholic drinks, much to Jane chaingrin. The kids, however, decided, one by one, once they finished exploring their temporary rooms, to go to sleep, hoping that when they will wake up they would be inside their real rooms, and not there. Meanwhile, the two robots flew back at the Sentry's palace. After remaining silent for a while, Rufioh said: "d1d you th1nk that the sentry w1ll fix th1s problem soon, horuss? }:(" "8=)< Sure Rufioh! He always manage to fi% the situation, no matter how difficult it is!" "ok, 1f you say so... }:("

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED...====>


	3. SESSION THREE-PART ONE: BE DAVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mini chapter that I hope you will like. Also, will this fic reach the 100 kudos?

You wake up in your room. At first you think that you had a nightmare about being abducted and almost killed by an horde of robots, but then you realize that this isn’t your room and realize that it wasn’t a dream. So you get up from the bed and go on the platform that teleport you on the ground floor, where you find your friends and the other kids. “Sooo… What we are going to do?” “Well, Jade, since we are forced to remain here for a while I think that we should explore this place.” “Gud *good idea Drik *Dirk!” said Roxy. Together you walked around the floating island until you reach a lake where some things that looks like dolphins jump inside of it. “They are baby merf0lks, and they are incredibly friendly.” “Wait, who is talking?”, said Jake. “Look at your right.”, said the voice. When you looked at your right you see the Sentry’s daughters. “What the Hell did you want from us? You want to send against us hundreds of robots again?” “Don’t worry Jane, we woUldn’t do this again, otherwise dad will groUnd Us.” “So what you want from us?” “We jUst want to socialize.” Meanwhile some merfolks came near the shore and start to emit some vocalizes, attracting Rose towards them. She then started to cuddle one of them, but suddenly it started to scream, causing the others to run away. “Wait, don’t run away! I don’t want to hurt anyone! Why you are screaming?” “BecaUse yoU toUched their gills, and they hate when someone toUch their gills.”, said the green one. “I’m sorry! I didn’t know! How I can stop it to scream?” “ToUch their tail!” Rose started to touch it and, suddenly, it started to giggle. Soon the other merfolks came back and started to play with her. You ask at the gray one if you can play with them and she tell you that everyone can play with them as long as no one hurt them, otherwise: “All of y0u will meet an h0rrible fate.” You and the others are a little bit scared but she reassure you that she was joking. A few moments later you are in the water playing with some merfolks along the others.  
(to be continued...)


	4. Wait and see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end, for now.

Hello, I'm JERRYBERRY96. I have written this story months ago and I hoped, after the success of my part 2, that it would be a success. But it wasn't. I hoped that the story would became more popular as time passed, but I was wrong. Because of this I have decided to suspend this fic, at least until my new one will finish. About Whatpumpkincomics: the review and my au, I have a couple of things to say:  
1) It will be divided in 3 parts: the one I am writing (Sburb Beta), the the one that will deal with the second part of Homestuck (Sburb Alpha), and one that will deal with the end of my au (Sburb: the last chapter). These three fic were intended as a companion series for my au and, as time progress, they would have explained many plot points, like the identity of the Sentry of Paradox Space and what is the Reaper of Paradox Space. I will still make some fic in this au and, maybe, complete this fic.  
2) You (yes, you) can write any fic you want in my 90s comic au. Just ask me gently and I will let you do what you want.  
That's it. For now.   
Ps I'm writing another petstuck fic that has some interesting ideas. So stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE CONTINUED...====>


End file.
